


Unexpected benefits of visiting the library

by Jeldenil



Series: Unexpected benefits [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Harry visits the Ministry library, finding his visit more relaxing than he thought it would be





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, @BoovPerson  
> This may become the first in a series. Please let me know what you think!

Dust was floating around in the beams of sunlight filtering in from the stained glass windows. Rows and rows of books, old and new sat on wooden shelves. Thick carpets muffled the footsteps from browsing clients. A few rows down, whispered conversations could be heard. It was soothing.

Harry came to the library to feel safe, nowadays. This one didn’t have a restricted section with screaming books, or a bad-tempered old witch watching his every step. No. The Ministry Library was everything he ever imagined a library to be when he was a young child and forbidden to go. It was a place of knowledge, of respect, of privacy.

And a place where Draco Malfoy went, too. Apparently. Harry had been casually leafing through a thick volume about Arithmancy when his old nemesis stood next to him.   
“Picking up new skills, Potter?” He whispered, and it was so odd, so strange to hear Malfoy whisper, that Harry forgot to get pissy. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, his voice just too loud for a whisper. Malfoy smirked at him, and pressed a finger against Harry’s lips.   
Before he could process the fact that Malfoy was touching him, the blond had already waved his wand -the very wand Harry had returned to him not a week ago- around them. Harry could feel the hush of a Muffliato and saw the shimmer of a disillusionment spell.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

“Settling a debt, Potter, what does it look like? Ever had your cock sucked in a library?”  
Harry swallowed, feeling Malfoy’s words go straight to his dick.  
“I - I haven’t,”He said hoarsely.   
“Would you like to?”  
Wordlessly, and rather incredulously, Harry nodded. He thought Malfoy was kidding, and decided to go with the joke.  
With that, Malfoy backed him against the shelf, dropped to his knees and deftly opened Harry’s fly. He wrapped long, cool fingers around Harry’s cock, giving it a few quick strokes which had immediate effect. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Malfoy had already taken him between his lips, and all Harry could do was to throw his head back and moan. The book on arithmancy dropped to the floor.

 

Fuck.

He’d never expected this, not in a million years, but holy fuck, it felt so good. Malfoy eagerly swallowed down his length, covering him with hot, slick saliva that caused electric sparks to dance along Harry’s spine. This couldn’t be right, could it? This wasn’t what they did together. Vaguely thinking about pushing Malfoy away, Harry pressed a palm against Malfoy’s forehead, feeling the blond’s fringe tickle his fingers. And Malfoy moaned, causing a very much uncalled for but undeniably erotic sensation to shoot from Harry’s cock up to his brains. 

He slumped against the bookshelf, the hand on Malfoy’s head taking hold of the blond locks and keeping him in place while his hips rocked up, fucking Malfoy’s mouth. Instead of protesting, or trying to pull away, Malfoy simply let out another one of those delicious moans, causing Harry to join in, shuddering with pleasure and closing his eyes. He felt Malfoy shift slightly and when he opened his eyes again to look, saw that Draco was palming his own crotch through his posh, pressed trousers. 

Malfoy was enjoying this.   
Fuck, that made it even hotter.

Vaguely wondering where the git had learned to suck dick so well, Harry found himself enthralled by the sight of his cock emerging and disappearing between his thin, pink lips. It was a kind of magic in and of its own. Not even Ginny had managed to get him this worked up this fast. 

No, that was a mistake.  
No thinking of Ginny right now.  
That was over.

Groaning softly, Harry shut his eyes again, focusing only on the sensations Malfoy was providing. It was too easy to let his brain shut down, feeling the head of his cock thump against the back of Malfoy’s throat. It wouldn’t take long for him to come inside his former rival’s mouth. And damn, if that wasn’t the sexiest thing that had ever happened in his life.

Peeking through his lashes, he noticed that Malfoy’s cheeks had gained colour as he sucked, that his face was the picture of erotic indulgence. The hand between his legs was shamelessly rubbing now, and if Harry craned his neck enough, he could just see the outline of Malfoy’s erection through his trousers. 

“Fuck yes, Malfoy, I want you to wank for me,” he said, voice slurring, watching as Malfoy’s eyes grew wide and the hand hesitated for the briefest moment before Malfoy apparently decided to throw all caution to the wind and ripped his own own fly open, taking his flushed cock out for Harry to see. 

Drips of precome were dripping down the tip of his cock, and Harry yanked on Malfoy’s hair, moaning incoherently as he fucked hard into his hot, wet mouth. Merlin, Jesus and Apollo- this was brilliant!

They were both lost now, Harry breathing heavily and Malfoy moaning around his cock with each stroke. Malfoy’s free hand moved to cup Harry’s balls, fondling them almost tenderly. As if beckoning Harry to fuck his mouth even deeper. 

He didn’t have to ask twice. 

Holding Malfoy’s head firmly in place by his hair, Harry thrust all the way into his mouth once, twice and- “Yes, fuck!” came hard, his load shooting into Draco’s throat and spilling over his lips. The lewd moan Malfoy made caused him to open his eyes, watching as the blond sucked him dry and spilled his own load over the library floor. 

It was all so filthy and utterly, devastatingly hot - Harry could hardly process that it’d really happened. 

But here he was, still leaning against a shelf as his legs collapsed under him and Malfoy eagerly lapped him clean.  
“That was fantastic,” Harry heard himself whisper reverently. “I didn’t know you could do that.” 

“So that’s my debt to you settled, then?” Malfoy asked, tucking Harry back in and wiping his mouth. His voice sounded raw, damaged by the brutal pounding his mouth had taken.   
“Uh.” Harry blushed, watching as Malfoy put his own dick away, casting a scourgify on the floor.   
“What debt?”  
“I’m glad we understand each other,” Malfoy said, getting up and straightening his clothes.   
“Have a lovely day, Potter.”   
“Wait, Malfoy, I-”  
Harry hurried to push himself up on shaky legs, staring at the other man, whose face was now the blank, cold mask he showed when impatient. Nothing like the flushed, aroused human Harry had seen just a minute ago.   
“Keep quiet, we’re in a library.”   
With that, Malfoy cancelled their privacy spells, raising a single eyebrow. Challenging Harry to speak.   
“Uhm. Can I… when… Can I see you again?”  
“Every day, Potter. Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I figure you’re quite prone to get involved.”

With that, Malfoy walked away and disappeared behind the next shelf, leaving Harry behind to pick up his book and ponder, a strange little smile on his face. 

This had been a very relaxing trip to the library indeed.


	2. Unexpected benefits of being a teaboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really needs to get ahold of Malfoy. If only the prat wasn't so busy all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to my beta, @CallMeHopeless

It was unbearable. Harry couldn’t unwind anywhere. At work, there were always people wanting things from him. Out with his friends, everyone was just so damn loud. In the Ministry library, the place where he used to go for some peace and quiet, even the sight of bookshelves turned him on now. At home, he wanked for hours on end, trying to banish the image of Malfoy on his knees from his mind, to no avail. Harry had a problem, and it needed to be solved. 

Malfoy was obviously being the problem here. Harry was certain of it. It was all Malfoy’s fault. If the git hadn’t approached him in the library and done -that- Harry would have been fine. But he had. And now Harry just couldn’t stop thinking about it. How he’d looked. How he’d sounded. How he’d felt. Fucking hell. And maybe it would have been manageable if only Malfoy had been available again. To talk, of course. Harry needed to talk to him about it. Like the adults they were. It wasn’t like Harry would ask him for more. Let alone tell him how much the whole scenario still turned him on. Like clockwork. 

No. Harry was definitely not going to tell him that. 

He just needed to get ahold of him, that’s all. But the thing was, the very annoying, frustrating thing… Malfoy was busy. He always had something to do. It wasn’t like he was very important - how could he be, he was only a teaboy. But still. He was always doing something. If he wasn’t serving someone tea, he was busy cleaning up used teacups. Or making fresh tea (and this requires absolute silence, Potter). Or getting pastries to go with the tea. Or discussing the latest delivery of fragrances with the stockmaster. And after office hours, Malfoy was always gone before Harry could get to his department. 

It was infuriating. It was breaking his concentration.

Which was exactly why Harry was getting distracted all of the time. Like now. He was supposed to listen to Mrs Fawley’s statement on how exactly her mandragora saplings had escaped and caused havoc in her Muggle neighbour’s garden. But Harry found himself staring at her antique tea set instead, wondering what Draco would do if he ever laid hands on one this delicate and precious. Would he carefully touch it, with his long, elegant fingers? Would he speak to it, soft and tender - would he like Harry better if he was part of a tea set? 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream and a rather unpleasant, numb feeling in his right arm. His wand, which he’d been idly twirling between his fingers, clattered on the floor. Looking down, he couldn’t help but scream, too. His lower arm was now a set of silver sugar tongs, dangling uselessly from his elbow down.  
“Excuse me - I, would you hand me my wand please? I’ll have to get this taken care of. I’ll send a colleague.” 

His wand now in his left hand, Harry hurried back to the Ministry, thanking God, Merlin and Godric Gryffindor that the Fawleys had a floo. 

“Level Three. Department of Magical Accidents And Catastrophes,” The liftboy announced, and Harry rushed out, skipping the reception desk and going straight for the office of Bernadette Juliard, the Head of the department. But before he reached the door, Malfoy’s voice stopped him.

“Potter! What are you thinking?! You can’t just go - Circe’s panties, what happened to your arm?!”  
“Malfoy! This is all your fault!” Harry breezed, turning around and glaring at Malfoy, who was staring at his arm and trying to hold back laughter.  
“What- how is that my fault?”  
“Don’t pretend you don’t know, Malfoy! You have been distracting me, breaking my concentration for three weeks straight! If I could have focused, this wouldn’t have happened!”  
“You couldn’t focus. What else is new?”  
“You know it’s your fault! Ever since you came up to me in the library and-”  
“Shhh! Are you out of your bloody mind?!”  
“I don’t know! But I know I need you to fucking fix this!”  
A slow smirk spread on Malfoy’s face.  
“Fix it, Potter? And how do you suggest I do that?”  
“You tell me! You work for this department. You’re bloody brilliant, don’t tell me you’ve picked up some skills while working here. Besides, I look like part of a fucking tea set. If that isn’t your expertise, I don’t know what is!’  
“Alright, Potter. Follow me then.”

Harry was pretty sure he saw a very cocky grin on Malfoy’s face before it got replaced by his usual polite, professional visage. He followed the git into his ‘office’, a sideroom of the department’s tearoom, where Malfoy had his own little twoseater and table, a private kettle and teacups. Of course. 

“Sit down and have some tea, Potter,” Malfoy said, and Harry was treated to the most unapologetic shit-eating grin he’d seen on his pointy face since second year. It was absolutely gorgeous. And Harry hadn’t asked for that thought at all.  
“So you have been thinking of me, Potter?” Malfoy asked while he poured him some tea and slid it to where he could reach it with his left hand.  
“I’ve done more than thinking,” Harry admitted, glaring at his affected right arm. This way he wouldn’t even be able to wank properly anymore.  
“Have you now?” There was a definite hint of triumph in Malfoy’s voice.  
“Shut up and help me out here. Please.” 

“Well well well, let’s see. I need to hear exactly what you were thinking when it happened.”  
Harry could feel his cheeks heat up. Shit.  
“Erm… well. I was thinking of you,” he said hesitantly.  
“And?”  
“And… well, I was looking at some fine china tea set, and thinking that you would like it. And that I wished you’d touch me like you’d touch that set. All delicate and careful and…”  
“How interesting, Potter. I didn’t know you had such a miserable sex life before our little rendez-vous.”  
“For fuck’s sake, Malfoy! You wanted to hear what I was thinking!”  
Harry put his teacup down angrily, standing up.  
“If you don’t want to help me, you can just say so!”  
“Oh, but I do want to help you, Potter. I only want to make sure you know that you’ll owe me a favour afterwards.”  
“Anything.”  
“Then sit back down.”

Harry did as he was told, grumbling just slightly. It didn’t help that their discussion had given him a hard-on. He was about to adjust himself under the table when he remembered his right hand was now a pair of metal tongs, and halted. That would probably not feel very comfortable.  
“Hands above the table, Potter,” Malfoy grinned.  
He pulled out his wand.  
“Now as soon as you have finished your tea, I will have a look.”  
Harry quickly drained his cup, and stared at it. There were words on the bottom, spelled in tea leaves.  
‘I hope you have more stamina today’ 

When he looked up, Malfoy winked at him, licking his lips. Harry groaned.  
“Fix my arm. Now.”  
“You’re so impatient,” Malfoy tutted. He walked over, and ran his wand along Harry’s sugar tong. Despite it being numb, Harry shivered.  
“It’s very nice indeed. A shame it’s your arm and I can’t keep it.”  
Harry gritted his teeth.  
“I’ll buy you one just like it. Please. I want my arm back.”  
Malfoy snorted, and muttered a long, indiscernible spell as he ran his wand back and forth over Harry’s arm. It sounded like water boiling.  
Harry felt a tingle, not unpleasant, and before his eyes, the tongs shifted, became wider, and grew fingers - And to his immense relief, it didn’t resemble tongs at all anymore. It was just an arm. Harry opened and closed his fist, turned his wrist this way and that, and was very, very relieved that it reacted just like always.  
“I could kiss you!”  
“I’m not stopping you,” Malfoy smiled, pointing his wand at the door of his office, locking it up efficiently. 

Harry stood up then, backing Malfoy against the table and kissing him square on the lips. He tasted like tea and lemon biscuits. Harry groaned and licked into his mouth, reaching for Malfoy’s hips, his hands slipping around them. God, it was good to have two hands again. Malfoy made a soft sound, almost like a whimper, giving as good as he got from Harry for a long few seconds before pulling away breathlessly.  
“Don’t ruin my china.”  
Harry chuckled, leading him away from the table and pushing him down on the small couch instead.  
“I want to fuck you,” he announced, his eyes roving over Malfoy’s body. He looked pristine, apart from his kiss-swollen lips and the rather visible bulge in his trousers.  
“Really? I couldn’t have told.” Malfoy’s eyes shone mischievously.  
“Shut up, Malfoy.” Harry leaned over him, putting a hand between Malfoy’s legs to rub his cock through his trousers. A hiss escaped Malfoy, and his mouth twitched. Harry bit his lip, blatantly gazing at Malfoy’s face as he pushed his palm against the bulge, sliding his hand up and down.  
“You’re nice and hard for me, aren’t you, Malfoy?” He purred, suddenly confident.  
“I can’t wait to watch you come for me again.”

“All talk, Potter,” Malfoy groaned, suddenly pushing up from the couch and pushing Harry backwards.  
“Put your money where your mouth is.”  
With that, he dropped his trousers, letting them pool around his ankles. His perfect, pale prick stood proudly between his legs. The head glistened in the soft light of his office.  
Harry’s hands itched to touch it, but Malfoy turned around, leaning his arms on the couch and sticking his arse backwards.  
“What are you waiting for, Potter?” 

Harry growled at that, animal-like. He’d never dropped his pants as fast as he did now, hasting to walk up behind Malfoy and push his cock between his flawless buttcheeks, and watching as it slipped away from his entrance and up along his crack.  
“Ahh, Potter, you barbarian!” Malfoy grumbled, reaching for his wand on the table.  
“Have you never heard of preparation?”  
Guilty, Harry stepped back. Malfoy aimed his wand at a shelf under his office ceiling.  
“Accio lube!”

A jar containing a fragrant, oily substance flew into Malfoy’s outstretched hand.  
“Have you always kept a jar of that stuff in your office?” Harry asked, amused despite his arousal.  
“Only since you started sending me those hungry looks, Potter,” Malfoy smirked, tossing him the jar. Harry caught it easily, screwing the lid off and dipping in his fingers. His right hand still felt a little tingly, but he didn’t complain. Why would he?  
“Ever since you seduced me in the library then? You knew I would want to fuck you, didn’t you? You wanted it too.”  
“Oh Potter. The looks started way before. And who am I to deny the Saviour of the Wizarding World?”  
Harry was certain it was meant to sound mocking, but to him, it just sounded like a confession. He grinned, stepping closer again and slid a lubed finger over Malfoy’s right buttcheek teasingly.

“What did I tell you about waiting too long?”  
Harry rolled his eyes, but pushed his fingertip in Malfoy’s snug opening anyway. He was immediately rewarded with a soft, hungry moan and an impatient backwards thrust of Malfoy’s arse.  
“You really want me, don’t you, Malfoy?” He teased, pushing in deeper. Gods, Malfoy was so tight! He could hardly wait to push his cock in there.  
“Gods, yes, I want you,” Malfoy replied, apparently beyond pretence. Harry pushed his finger in and out a few times, until Malfoy let out another impatient whine.  
“Potter! More!”  
Following up with a second finger, and soon after a third, Harry couldn’t bring himself to tease anymore. His throat was dry, and every time Malfoy moaned, he responded with a moan of his own. 

Finally, Malfoy pushed his hand away almost aggressively.  
“Fuck me right now or I’ll hex that hand again.”  
Harry chuckled, but he wasn’t going to deny that he wanted it just as much. Lining up, he used his hands to spread Malfoy’s buttcheeks enough so he could aim just right, and to his faint surprise, pushed in smoothly. 

Holy mother of Gods.  
Malfoy had a downright miraculous arse. 

It fit around his cock just right - and the little sounds Malfoy was making when he pushed in deeper were downright filthy. It should be illegal.  
“More, Potter,” he ordered again, and Harry was all too happy to obey. Fuck, it went in all the way - he could feel his balls press up against the Pureblood’s arse.  
“Yes, right there, now move.”  
Gods, Malfoy was going to drive him out of his mind. Harry moved. Grabbing a firmer hold of Malfoy’s hips, he pulled back, and then thrust forward, rather hard. Malfoy gasped, and Harry was about to apologise, when Malfoy once again asked for more.

“Fuck me like you mean it, Potter.” 

Harry did. His mind blanked, and he thrust. Thrust again, and again. The only sounds in the room were the slap of his thighs against Malfoy’s, their pants and increasingly loud moans. It was wonderful. He didn’t think he’d ever fucked anyone so hard. 

“Yes-” Malfoy hissed, his hips pushing backwards to meet Harry’s.  
“Don’t stop… Fuck, Merlin and Salazar, yes!” 

Harry didn’t even think of stopping.

His right hand, now feeling completely like his hand before, slid around Malfoy’s hips, taking hold of his long, hard cock and giving it a few experimental tugs.

“Potter, harder!” 

Harry didn’t know that he could. But he did. Ramming in relentlessly, he pumped Malfoy’s prick, feeling the blond tense underneath him.  
“Oh fuck, Potter, yes!’  
Malfoy’s arse was contracting around his cock, and Harry’s ears were ringing, his vision whitening as Malfoy came over his hand, and he followed suit inside him immediately after. 

“Fuck… Malfoy…” He panted, riding his orgasm out with another few thrusts, slowing down.

“I… I think you killed me.”

Malfoy was still gathering his breath, but his voice was smooth and silky like his arsehole.  
“I sure hope not, because we’re going to owe each other many favours from now on, Potter.”


End file.
